The Garden
by oldandgray
Summary: Emily and Naomi under the stars in the back garden.


**No not that garden. I am not brave enough to try and tell that tale. I will just let everyone keep their own private version of how that went down, or leave it to one of the good writers on this fan fict. I just wanted to do something light and happy. We will place this somewhere between the Love Ball and Emily's holiday when Naomi strays. So at this moment in time, all is good. And because I didn't ask before calling you out publicly will just say "Thank you for the twin insight."**

 **As always, Skins may not be mine, but the grammatical and spelling errors are.**

* * *

Naomi held her breath as she passed the spliff back to Emily. She lay back on the blanket and looked up at the sky and slowly blew all the smoke out and then deeply inhaled the fresh air to stop the pain in her chest from lack of oxygen. She was not sure if it was the weed or the rush of oxygen that caused the stars to swim across the sky, but the effect was fun regardless. "My turn."

"Didn't you just go?" Emily was more concerned with finding the lighter then who's turn it was, but it seemed like the thing to say.

"No, you asked the last question, my turn." Naomi continued to watch the sky as she tried to come up with the next question. It wasn't a real game as much as just a conversation. The girls had spread a blanket out in Naomi's garden with the idea of watching for shooting stars. Add one expertly rolled spliff and the light banter became a game of question and answer.

Emily found the lighter, took her drag and lay back with her head resting against Naomi's. She blew out the smoke and replied, "Okay go ahead, ask away."

Naomi was focused on a star that seemed to be moving and then seemed to be flashing, She was about to say something when she decided it was just a plane and felt a little foolish. "What is it like... to be a twin?"

Emily rolled her head to the side and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "For reals, that is your question?" Nothing had been off limits, but this was much more high brow then earlier questions had been. ' _What's it like to be a twin?_ ' was not expected after such thought provokers as ' _What's you most embarrassing moment?_ ' or ' _Which actress do you fancy?_ '

Naomi looked away from the plane and into Emily's eyes. "Yes, what is it like to be a twin?"

With just a little bit of a defensive tone in her voice Emily looked back up at the sky as she answered. "I don't know. I always have been, so how do I know what it's like not to be one."

"Lame, try again."

Emily shifted up on he elbow and looked down at the blonde. "So now your an expert and can judge how good the answer was?"

"No," she continued to search the sky trying her re-find her plane. Finding it, a small smile crept on to her face, "but I can tell a non answer when I hear one. What's it like to be a twin?"

Emily flopped back onto the ground a little defeated and took another drag of the rapidly shrinking spliff, trying to think of an answer to the question.

Naomi watched the plane until it faded from view then rolled onto her side to watch Emily as she worked on a response. In the shadows of her yard there was just enough light to make out the profile of the girl next to her. Her chin and nose, and those lips, it was a struggle to not lean over and kiss them. Emily just looked up at the sky not wanting eye contact as she tried to answer the question.

"I guess it is like having a best friend who is always there and knows everything about your life. They have lived the same life, and been through all the good days and bad days, but they are not the same person so they see it a little different. I think that is what people have problems with; we are not the same person. We don't think the same, we don't look exactly the same, and we don't sound the same. Yeah, it's really weird because sometimes the more people start telling me I sound just like her, the more I talk, the more I feel I sound just like her as I am trying to explain that I am in fact not her. It's crazy. I FEEL like I sound like her so I can kind of understand it."

Naomi continued to just stare as she tried to follow the logic. She followed it round and round, finally giving up as giggles took over. An offended Emily turned to look at her, "What now? Still not good enough?"

"No, no, no," as she tried to stop the giggles. "That was brilliant. Best answer all night." Naomi leaned leaned over and kissed those lips that had been distracting her moments ago. Then she took what was left of the weed, the lighter and lay back, leaving Emily with a slightly confused look.

As Naomi struck the lighter Emily offered her question, "Okay my turn, what's like to be an only?"

Naomi didn't have to think very long about her reply, she had guessed this would be the next question. "Not as perfect as you might think. Oh it was nice not having someone always in your space, or having to share mum's attention. I missed both of those when home became bloody flop house. I guess I missed out on having that person who would always be there no matter how mad you got at each other. It was in a way, lonely."

Emily watched as Naomi gave her reply, and could feel it come from the heart. "You have me now, no need to be lonely." They turned their heads towards each other and exchanged a kiss.

"I know but, even with you I worry that something will happen and you won't want to be here next to me."

"I will always love you. I don't know how not to." Emily pulled the blonde over and on top of her and held her in a Fitch hug that left little doubt as to her sincerity.

Naomi broke the kiss they were sharing, lifted her head up to look down into the dark eyes that so captivated her. "If you ever tell Katie I was jealous of her, I will tell Cook the two of you fancy a three way with HIM."

"ICK!" Emily rolled them over so she was looking down into Naomi's eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't try me."

"I won't. Besides, two is a much better number. I am one and you make two." The kiss that was exchanged ended all further questions and star gazing for some time.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this. Did I foreshadow Season 4 too much? Any and all reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
